Out of the Shadows
by Dragonsbain
Summary: Sherlock returns
1. Surprise!

Sherlock climbed into the back seat of Mycroft's car. Mycroft slid in next to him.

"Brother dear, I do not see why you are so shocked. You didn't expect John to mourn by your graveside for the rest of his life?"

"Of course not! I did this so you all could live."

Sherlock leaned forward and sighed. Mycroft let him continue at his own pace. Sherlock had created his own emotional mine field. It was up to him to navigate it. Mycroft would be there to pick up the pieces of his brother. Whatever condition he was in.

"But...engaged?"

"Sherlock, Ms. Mary Morstan is a wonderful lady and will make John very happy."

"How do you know? Have you..."

"Oh do shut up brother."

Sherlock was just glaring at him.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

Sherlock suddenly stilled and looked out Mycroft's window. Halfway down the road there was John and Mary. They had obviously just eaten lunch. They were laughing about something.

"Well go on."

Sherlock hesitated. There were three things that Sherlock feared. Doubt, fear and himself. Specifically his own emotions which seemed to have recently awakened in an unsettling way.

"He isn't going to bite you." Mycroft laughed.

"No he is going to hit me. With a 60% chance of breaking my nose."

_Why is John using the cane again? He has lost weight. Gone more gray._

"Then he is going to scream at me about betraying him. Then probably hit me again."

_Maybe Mycroft is right. That is a real smile on his face. Face. What? John you don't look good in a mustache._

"Sherlock. The worst you will get is a hug. You really have no idea how much John cares for you. Still."

"Given the choice between getting hit by John or him hugging me and crying on my shoulder I would rather get hit."

Sherlock quietly exited the car. Sherlock nodded Thanks to his brother.

"Could that be because when he starts you will soon follow." Mycroft whispered as Sherlock crept towards John and Mary.

Sherlock's feet carried him to three meters behind the couple. John was playing with his phone. Then his brain froze. Mary turned around and acknowledged the stranger with a smile. Sherlock bowed his head in return.

_Perfect_

Sherlock and Mary closed the gap between them. Sherlock extended his hand in greeting.

"Sherlock Homes pleasure to meet you."

"Mary Morstan. Likewise. Wait... Sherlock? John's Sherlock? I thought you died?"

Mary's expression looked confused.

"Yes. Long explanation. That I will give gladly."

Mary could see Sherlock's ridged body stance. Also his eyes were in a losing battle with his emotions. They were glazed over with fear, regret she couldn't say.

"What was that now, Mary?" John said finishing with his phone.

"Umm. John you should turn around."

"What is the matter Mary?"

John turned around and stared blankly at his dead friend. His mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Hi John." Sherlock squeaked the words out.

Mary recalled a phrase; " high functioning sociopath". She may have just met Sherlock but Sociopaths never let this much emotion be shown. Mary watched as John and Sherlock stared at each other. Both sets of eyes boiling and clouded.

John drew in a deep breath and launched his right fist at Sherlock's chest. Hitting between his diaphragm and stomach. Sherlock's knees buckled and he sat down unable to breathe.

"Feel nauseous? Can't breathe?"

Sherlock looked at John with glazed eyes and a terrified look. He was gasping for air.

"Don't like it? Do you!" John was now screaming.

Sherlock shook his head no.

"This is the way I felt when I watched you jump from that building! Then for the next years! You coward!"

John saw Sherlock's eyes turn to fluid. John stopped and watched Sherlock's head drop and his body start shaking. Mary wanted to intervene but kept her distance.

_Oh God. I've really hurt him._

John's concern for Sherlock was quickly drowned in pure rage. John continued to scream at Sherlock.

"You couldn't contact me! Three sodding years! Not once!"

"He couldn't John."

Mycroft was turning John around to talk.

"Oh like you really care! You gave him to Moriarty on a silver platter! Does he even know you did that?"

Sherlock looked up at Mary and mouthed "Sorry". Mary saw Sherlock bolt out of the street and disappear down the nearest alley.

"Sherlock do you know what this bastard did to you?! Have you gone deaf Sherlock! Answer me!"

John discovered he was yelling at thin air. John saw Mary's expression and knew he had gone too far. John took Mary's hand and placed it in Mycroft's.

"Yes, John. Please be gentle. The knife you hold could make him wish death had taken him."

The softness of Mycoft's delivery cut through John's rage. John calmed himself before turning and running around the corner. Mycoft ushered Mary into the car.

"I do apologize Mary. I truly thought that they were just going to dampen each others shoulders. "

"I'm fine Mycroft. You couldn't tell us anything?"

"No I really couldn't. I need your help."

"For what?"

"Can you help me with Ms. Hudson? She does not need a big shock."

Mary nodded yes. The black car hurried to 221 Bakers street.


	2. Hello Darkness, my old friend

Sherlock detested being sick to his stomach. No matter how he tried, the experience left Sherlock a tired, whining and generally pathetic creature. More importantly, John knew this also.

"One perfect punch." Sherlock whispered to himself. "With only one perfect reason for it."

Sherlock steadied himself and disappeared into the crowds winding his way home.

John was cursing his cane and leg under his breath. He couldn't move as nimbly as he wanted to. He also couldn't shout Sherlock's name aloud. Sherlock went into hiding for a reason. John was furious with Sherlock but didn't want to get him killed. So John turned towards his former flat hoping that Sherlock was headed there also.

Mrs. Hudson was surprised to see Mary and Mycroft standing on her stoop.

"Where is John?"

"John is walking. Mrs. Hudson we really need to talk with you." Mary stated as they were ushered in.

"I need you sit down, please."

Mycroft escorted Mrs. Hudson to her favorite chair and kneeled in front of it. Mrs. Hudson took Mycroft's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Mycroft Homes, what is the matter?"

In that moment, Mycroft understood why Sherlock loved and adored her completely. She was a comforting, safe place in a crazy world. Even after all the bad blood between them, here she was giving him a warm smile and kind eyes.

"My dear lady I come with glad tidings. My brother is alive."

"Oh you poor dear. Your having dreams about him again, aren't you. It is ok. Let me make some tea and we can talk it out."

Mycroft started to laugh. It was such a rare occurrence that the sound shocked his own ears.

"You don't believe me? Mary, please."

Mycroft stood and went to the couch.

"Mrs. Hudson it is all true. I shook hands with him about 15 minutes ago."

"But how? I don't understand."

"Sherlock should be headed this way. The explanation is his." Mycroft quietly stated.

"Does John... Oh that's why he is walking."

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson." Mary answered.

"How did John take it? Not well I imagine."

"It wasn't the hug fest I had envisioned." Mycroft sounded annoyed. "John put him down with one punch and screamed at him. Mary you shouldn't have had to see that."

"Mycroft. I'm not shocked because I remember all the pain John was in when we first met. His anger took over. I'm not sure I would have reacted any better."

Mrs. Hudson's head perked up. Her hand quieted Mary and Mycroft. She could hear a key in the lock. Mrs. Hudson opened her door to find Sherlock on the first step. Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson both stared at each other with mouths agape. Sherlock broke his eye contact and ran up the stairs into his former flat.  
Mycroft folded Mrs. Hudson into his arms.

"Do you believe me now?"

A sobbed "Yes" was the answer.

"John should be along any time now." Mycroft announced.

"I better get the tea ready." Mrs. Hudson said as Mycroft released her. "This is going to be a long evening."

John hobbled into 221 Baker Street. His anger having mostly disappeared. Mycroft sat on the third stair blocking his path to the flat.

"John!" Mary emerged from Mrs. Hudson's flat.

They embraced and gave one another a tender kiss.

"I apologize. I.."

Mary stilled his lips with a finger.

"Your mad and hurt. I understand. But the man upstairs needs your apology much more than I do."

"John. Come here."

John and Mrs. Hudson hugged.

"Remember what I said at the grave."

John sighed and nodded his head.

"Would you ladies give us a moment alone?"

"Of course, Mycroft." Mrs. Hudson answered.

"John I need to tell you something before you march up to the flat."

"Why?"

"John I believe you need to know this. You need to swear to never repeat it to anyone. Especially, Sherlock."

"Well, get on with it."

"John."

"Ok. I swear on the honor of my unit and my Hippocratic oath that whatever you now tell me now will stay between us."

"Good. Sherlock wanted to observe his grave after the funeral. I advised against it. To much chance of being seen."

"But Sherlock being who he is..."

"He was there anyway."

"Oh God. When he was there?"

"When Mrs. Hudson and you were saying goodbye."

John groaned. Mycroft waited.

"Sherlock had arranged a meeting, after the funeral, so I could...move him along. He had a lot of work to start. I picked him up and we drove. I questioned him. He never said a word. Did not make a peep the entire two hour drive. Just sat with his hands prayer folded. It had been a long day and he was still healing."

"Healing?"

Mycroft touched his right arm and shoulder.

"His fall did not quite work out the way it was planned. I'll let him explain."

John sighed. "Please continue."

"The plan was to leave him at the cottage. He grabbed my wrist and said "Stay".Normally, I would have argued about it but.."

"Sherlock seemed off?"

"Yes. So I tried to get him to rest. I made tea. He got comfortable but was still restless. So I asked if he wanted to talk. He rapid fired everything he saw until you were alone at the grave."

"Oh, Sherlock."

"He repeated every word you said. Then asked me why he was doing this. This was all his doing John, before you blame me. I just assisted. So I answered the same thing he had told me. So that all his friends could live."

Mycroft could see John's eyes glazing over.

"Then my cold, calculating, sociopathic, genius brother proceeded to cry himself to sleep in my arms. I'm telling you this so you know what was done was not out of malice. It was to save the ones dearest to him."

John covered his face as a sob escaped. "Thank you Mycroft."

Mycroft stood up and followed John up to the flat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Dear Readers,  
In the pursuit of truth, I need to tell all of you the following. I would like to finish this tale. I will not watch the new episode of Sherlock until I finish. I would like to see how wrong I am with what really happened. I hope you are all enjoying this.  
Thank you all.


	4. Tales and Secrets

John gently opened the door. John had continued to pay for the flat since Sherlock's fall. He figured that Mrs. Hudson deserved the money for multiple reasons. The flat was never really sorted and packed. A few boxes of packed science equipment were in the kitchen. Sherlock's coat was thrown on the boxes in the kitchen.

John guessed where Sherlock would be. He was curled on the couch with his back to the room. Shoes off and wrapped in his silk bathrobe. John walked into the main room and sat in his chair by the fireplace. They sat in relative quiet for a few minutes. John could hear Mrs. Hudson, Mary and Mycroft quietly come into the flat. They stayed in the kitchen and dining room for now.

"I want to tell you how I did it." Sherlock said quietly.

"I could care less about how you did it. I want to know why." John stated.

"To protect you."

"You are going to have to do better than that."

"Damm it, John! What do you want?!"

"I want to know why I had to watch my best friend swan dive off of St. Bart's! Then.."

John stopped and covered his mouth.

"I got it, John."

"Got what?"

"One perfect punch. To produce one perfect reaction."

"Keep going."

"You were attempting to get me sick and breathless. Both of which happened. Then getting sicker with no hope... of any level of...comfort. No comfort because you were not there to...fix me."

Sherlock stopped and drew a deep breath.

"So I had to handle my retching stomach and spinning head alone. Knowing that I needed to stay hidden. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Are you now ready to tell me why?"

In the silence that followed they could both hear another person walking up to the flat.

"Moriarty , the first time we met showed me how unprepared I was for him. I was scared John. You were the fifth pip. You were wrapped in explosives. I couldn't get the upper hand. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me. Then Moriarty took that away also. Then we were saved by a phone call. This angered me greatly."

"You never mentioned it."

"Of course I never mentioned it! It was my failing! My problem to when Moriarty resurfaced. I wanted to be ready for him. As soon as we found out that Moriarty was masquerading as Richard Brook I knew what I had to do."

John stood up and quietly walked to the coffee table.

"What did you have to do?"

John moved the coffee table so he could sit leaning against the couch. Mycroft sat at the desk. Mrs. Hudson and Mary took the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"I had to die. Or at least appear to. Also yes I know what Mycroft did. What else could he offer Moriarty to make him talk? Moriarty was obsessed with me."

"As much as you were of him?"

"John I can not compare because I don't know what level his obsession was at. Give me questions I can answer."

John sighed.

"Sorry. Please keep going."

"We parted at this point. This is when you went to see my brother?"

"Yes. Where did you go?"

"To the only person who could help me."

"I couldn't?"

"No, because you were a target. I didn't go to Mycroft because he was never supposed to be involved."

"Who was it?"

"The one person who everyone thought was unimportant. Thus wasn't a target. Say Hello Molly."

"Hello, everyone."

John turned and saw her sitting on a dining chair.

"What did he do to you?"

John got up and walked to her.

"John I thought you held me in higher regard than that. I'm insulted." Sherlock harrumphed.

"John he did not manipulate me. Sherlock?"

"I'm a gentleman." Sherlock whispered.

"Ok. Whisper it to me Molly." John said.

John looked shocked. John walked over to Sherlock and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You went to her humble and contrite. Then, what happened?"

John was still above Sherlock.

"Molly?"

John heard a small giggle from Molly. When the giggle reached Sherlock's ears a blush crept up his face. John whipped his head towards Molly. Molly wore a matching blush. John lowered his head to Sherlock's ear.

"Tell me."

Sherlock smiled and whispered: "I killed that nickname Moriarty had for me."  
John thought for a minute then wrapped his hands around Sherlock's throat and gently throttled him. Sherlock started laughing. The laugh spread around the room.

"Are you kidding me? Molly?"

Molly was brightly smiling and shrugged. Suddenly Mrs. Hudson was behind John.

"Don't kill him John."

Sherlock huffed at John.

"Don't be cocky young man." Mrs. Hudson swatted Sherlock on the back of his head.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Yours Sherlock. Now scoot." Sherlock placed his head and shoulders across Mrs. Hudson's lap. John sat down leaning against the couch again.

"Now continue." John said. 


	5. Purge

"Molly and I relocated to the roof. I wanted to plan out everything. Moriarty was not going to get the upper hand this time. We mapped out the roof. Sturdy objects to tether to, escape points."

"Wait tether to?" John asked.

"John have you been listening? Moriarty wanted me to die. So I was setting everything up to do that if need be. You know complete his... No that would be skipping ahead. Stop interrupting. Where was I?"

John shook his head and looked up at Mary and Molly sitting in front of the fireplace. They were listening intently.

"John your description of Sherlock really doesn't do him justice." Mary said smiling.

"Thank you. I think."

"You were much to harsh John."

"John? Harsh? If anything I would expect him to... soften...me too much."

"I was angry for a long time Sherlock. Sorry."

"Evidently. John your tether question. That was easy. I called Rick English."

"Of course you know him."

"Kickboxing instructor. Brilliant teacher. He was out of country. So his assistant sent a rigging set up with the thinnest carbon fiber rope that would work for my weight. The rope matched the gray of St. Bart's so it would blend into the background."

"But I noticed a problem." Molly said.

"What problem?" Mary asked.

"Oh. I forgot about that." John said with a smirk. Mycroft broke into a grin also."Did he actually tell you?"

"I gently extracted the information from him." Molly laughed.

"Sherlock dear what are they talking about?"

John couldn't help himself. He got up and walked to Molly.

"Tell me what you did."

John and Molly whispered to each other. Mary, having excellent hearing, got the jist of it.

"The problem was John. That I almost didn't want to stop. He relaxes and that laugh." Molly whispered.

"I once told him that particular laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. He gets a bit touchy about it so I only use it in emergencies." John whispered through a smile.

"What John?"

"Nothing Sherlock."

"In answer to your question, dear Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock is terrified of heights." Mycroft stated.

Sherlock sighed and hid his face. Mrs. Hudson pulled back his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Nothing to be ashamed about. We are all allowed our irrational fear."

"None the less. It was a problem to be solved. I was not planning on jumping. I was going to do everything to prevent that possibility. So we went back to the lab."

"I drew blood from him for possible use later." Molly stated.

"John, before you ask, if I had to jump. My blood scattered about would be quite convincing to Moriarty and you. I sat down and wrote a letter to Mycroft explaining, in great detail what was about to happen. Molly would only contact him if something went horribly wrong."

"I did agree to that." Molly stated.

"I then texted you, John, to meet me at the lab. Molly came up with a way for me to go through with jumping, if need be. Molly then strapped me into the harness. Drew some more blood. I didn't want anyone to question my demise."

"How much blood did you take total Molly?"

"Just under a liter. I was feeding him John. Orange Juice and biscuits."

"She wouldn't draw blood unless I ate." Sherlock mumbled.

"You had a harness under your outfit?"

"Yes. The only part you would have seen was a small loop sticking out of my shirt below my shoulder blades. I covered this with my jacket. I could easily hook myself to the rope."

"What was the ball?"

"Just something to keep his nervous fingers busy. Easier for him to think." Molly answered.

"Did we actually figure anything out? About the code?" John asked.

"John if we never had that conversation I would have never figured the code out. I texted Moriarty and told him to come to St. Bart's. Then I needed to get rid of you. When you fell asleep on the lab table, I set the call up. I needed to make it something so severe that you would leave me."

"What was the call?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Sherlock rolled so that his face was staring at the fireplace.

"The call was that you had been shot and were dying. Then Sherlock refused to come."

"Sherlock!"

"Remember, Mrs. Hudson. I needed it to be severe. I couldn't go to meet Moriarty if John was with me."

"That explains the statement. You lied though, Sherlock. Alone doesn't protect you. It protects everyone around you."

John closed his eyes and sighed.

"I now had twenty-one minutes before you returned. Five minutes to finalize plans with Molly. Three minutes to get to the roof. Thirteen minutes to show Moriarty that I was in control of things. Maybe, to hand Moriarty to Lestrade."

"Hope for the best. Plan for the worst?" John asked.

"I was wrong about everything. There was no key code. I was not in charge. Moriarty was going to see me dead."

Sherlock swallowed hard.

"Wait! Then how did he..."

"Daylight robberies. I wanted everything to be clever. The whole thing was an elaborate set up. To make me dance again."

"It explains why Moriarty wouldn't crack for us." Mycroft stated. "He was telling the truth that there was no code."

"I told him I could still prove Richard Brooke was false. He told me to jump. I had lost control again. I couldn't hook myself up and I didn't feel like dying until..."

Sherlock stopped and drew a deep breath. Mrs. Hudson felt him trembling but said nothing. She placed her left hand on his shoulder.

_This is why I did it._

Sherlock smiled and continued.

"3 bullets. 3 gunmen. John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. They could only be stopped by me jumping. Moriarty made a big mistake."

"What brother?"

"He stated that he wasn't going to call off the killers. Which meant they could be called off. I had my out. I didn't have to die if Moriarty was alive. John I turned around and appealed to his ego."

"Explain, Sherlock." John's voice was thick.

"I told him we were alike. Both driven. Both bored with ordinary life and people. Constantly wanting to be distracted. I even offered to shake hands with him in hell. That didn't convince him though."

"What did Sherlock?" Mary gently asked.

"Oh, I may be on the side of the angels. But don't think for one second that I am one of them."

"That worked?" Mary asked.

"Not really. He blessed me then. He..um... wanted to win the game between us so bad that he.. put a bullet in his brain."

The rest of the room gasped.

"In that moment I realized what the real difference between Moriarty and I was. You..(Sherlock's voice cracks) you guys. Then I knew Moriarty's network had to be taken out. So I texted Molly to contact Mycroft but not till I jumped. Also that there was a dead body on the roof. So I attached the cable and waited for you John. John you were right."

(John clears his throat.)

"About what?"

"I am a coward. I was shaking like a leaf and could not stop. So I took the injection."

"John I gave him midazolam to calm him down. So he could do the jump." Molly stated."Only he over reacted to it."

"It wasn't your fault Molly. I lied about my weight. I thought a normal dose wouldn't do anything for me. So I had 11/2 times the amount in my system. All I had to do was say goodbye to John. You kept moving."

"I was trying to help you."

"I know. I kept focused on you. I wanted to keep focused on you. I knew you wouldn't believe me. That I was a fake. I tried to still you."

"Why?"

"I started getting tunnel vision. I had to cut the conversation short. I couldn't pass out before I finished my fall."

"Why."

"The rig was set up to let me free fall till I slowed down twelve feet from the ground. Finally stopping three feet from the ground. Then I would hit a button on my waist. Release the cord and drop onto the sidewalk. That did not occur. I was blacking out on my way down. I released too early. Next thing I knew. Molly was doing CPR on me and my right arm ached."

"He fell and dislocated his right shoulder. Fractured his Clavicle and Scapula. Split open the skin above his right ear. Also a minor concussion."Molly stated.

"22 stitches. I didn't need the blood after all. I should say I didn't need the blood to spread around." Sherlock added.

"No but you got it back when we were trying to keep you awake. John he couldn't stay awake for 36 hours. I wasn't sure if he was going to be ok. And, of course, I couldn't say anything."

Sherlock sat up on the couch.

"Now do you understand why I had to leave you all?"

John didn't answer. He just pulled himself on the couch and stared at Sherlock.

"Yes, I do."

John pulled him into a hug and whispered; "Thank you."

Sherlock relaxed into the duel hug he was receiving. Mrs. Hudson wrapped her arms around both her boys. He felt safe and protected. He was wiser but the things he had seen and experienced would haunt him. That is the reason he would give later for taking three deep breaths and breaking down into grateful sobs.

Mycoft blocked Molly and Mary from going to Sherlock.

"Please, don't. My baby brother has walked through hell in the last three years. Let him cry the pain out. He has earned it. It is finally over. He is home." 


	6. A little help

Hello all. How did I do? I really want to know. It's my first Sherlock story and my first story in a over a year.

Also, how are all you guys seeing Sherlock? It isn't on BBCA. It is not on ITunes. It won't be on PBS till the 19th. I really want to see the episode now. The only way I know anything is Facebook and Tumblr. John keeps beating the hell out of Sherlock. Mary and Sherlock hit it off. Anderson has gone crazy? Sherlock has a form of PTSD?

Any information will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
